


Wet Tiles

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri is uncomfortable. Victor helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IM A DIRTY SINFUL FREAK BUT LISTEN ITS 11 PM ON A TUESDAY NIGHT ILL DO WHAT I WANT boy am I gonna regret not making an alternate account for this

The stall was cramped, and Yuuri's entire body felt hot, way too hot.

He felt trapped, inside and outside. His knees felt weak, and his stomach was twisted into awful knots. 

Breath coming fast and laboured, Yuuri couldn't shake off the physical discomfort, but he was swimming in mental pleasure.

“Mm, Yuuri, are you feeling alright? I know it's hard to shake the butterflies after a competition, but you don't have to shake so much.”

Victor's breath was warm and heavy in his ear, causing him to squirm. 

He had a hand against the wall, pinning him there, while the other trailed along his body, making stops here and there to gently stroke and rub his fevered skin.

Yuuri swallowed thickly, unable to hold in a tiny noise as a wave of pleasure and pain went through his body. He shook a bit, and Victor was right there, a reassuring hand on his jaw as he leaned in impossibly closer.

“I wonder if there's a way I could, ah, help.” He said, obviously toying with the other man.

Yuuri bit his lip so hard he was afraid he'd draw blood. His hands shook where they were pressed into the wall behind him, unable to reply.

“You look so uncomfortable right now, love. It’s hard to see you like this… Hard to not do anything to help.”

Yuuri gasped as Victors hand gently pressed into his abdomen, rubbing small circles into the exposed flesh.

“Oh, Yuuri…” He pressed gentle kisses along Yuuri's exposed neck, tongue peeking out to lick up the sweat that gathered there. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. I think maybe it's time for me to relieve some of this stress, no?”

“P-please, Victor…” Yuuri gasped, hands tightening into fists.

“How bad is it, darling?”

“It… It hurts, Victor… Please…. l-let me…”

Victor chuckled softly.

“Let you do what, Yuuri? Make a mess, right here?”

“Nn,” Yuuri let out in response. “Ah, I…”

“Sh, sh. You want to get both our clothes dirty? Want to get us both  _ wet _ ?”

“Oh, god- Victor, I can't… h-hold it…” 

“Come on, love. Let it out.”

Yuuri gasped, a long whine escaping his throat as Victor's hand stroked his cock, dampness slowly spreading throughout his pants.

Victor whispered soft words of encouragement as he stopped holding his bladder, and Yuuri's head swam with all the  _ Keep going, Yuuri _ ’s and  _ You're doing so good for me _ ’s Victor said into his ear.

Both their cocks were fully erect now, and a leg was suddenly thrust in between Yuuri's. Wordlessly they both ground into each other, groans and pants filling the air until they were both relieved, first Yuuri, then an equally satisfied Victor.

After a few heated moments and soft, sweet kisses, they both stilled.

Victor cleared his throat as he stepped away from his lover, face flushed.

“...So, how do you think I should go about getting the maintenance to clean this up?”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this its Bad but I needed to get it out of my system I HAVE A WAY LONGER VICTUURI OMO FIC someone bully me into posting it lmao


End file.
